banana_fishfandomcom-20200222-history
Dino Golzine/Image Gallery
Official Arts Banana-Fish-Trailer-imagem-promocional-e-data-de-estreia-5.jpg Du4EWpLUUAAYXsE.jpg Official artwork of Golzine getting serious in Episode 5.jpg Anime Gallery Banana-Fish-04.jpg Episode 2 - 138.jpg Golzine - 1.jpg Golzine gets interviewers asking him questions.jpg Golzine ignores Max.jpg Golzine asks about Ash being dead.jpg Golzine asks when the anesthesia will wake up Ash.jpg The Corscian Foundation dismissed Golzine.jpg Golzine tells Ash that he cut him so dashing, what's the abomination.jpg Golzine tells Ash that he can't get away from him.jpg Golzine stops to recognize a group of people.jpg Golzine walks away after noticing Max.jpg Golzine meets the CIA.jpg Golzine tells Mr Kicking that's what I did with you.jpg Golzine tells Ash that he still has enough life to glare at him.png One of Golzine's men gets shot.jpg Golzine and his men look at a truck.jpg Golzine tells Mr Kicking that he wasn't just any child.jpg Golzine tells Mr Kicking that he never was.jpg Golzine tells Mr Kicking that he built this project up from nothing.jpg Golzine tells Mr Kicking as you wish.jpg Golzine tells Mr Kicking and Mannerheim that they now have 4 people on the loose.jpg Golzine tells Mr Kicking and Mannerheim if their is a magician amongst us.jpg Golzine tells himself that he won't let anbody take that away from him.jpg Golzime tells himself that Ash must already have gotten the information he needed.jpg Golzine asks Yut-Lung what did he just say.jpg Golzine asks Yut-Lung what he wants in return.jpg Golzine looks at the Brugmansia.jpg Golzine asks Yut-Lung if he's satisfied with his work.jpg Golzine tells Blanca that it has been 4 years.jpg Golzine tells Lee Hua Lung thanks for inviting him over.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung I see.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung of course.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung that he would love to hear it.jpg Golzine asks Lee Hua Lung if he knows who he is.jpg Golzine asks Blanca why have you come.jpg Golzine asks Blanca did you see him.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung wonderful work.jpg Golzine tells Blanca good work.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung this is the difference between a pro and an amateur.jpg Golzine introduces Lee Yut-Lung to Blanca.jpg Golzine tells Ash I'll let you work for me as the lowest of prostitutes.jpg Golzine tells Blanca I still want to play with him later.jpg Golzine tells Blanca will give you some privacy.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung you have no need to worry.jpg Golzine wipes away the blood.jpg Golzine tells Ash you're trying to die your way out.jpg Golzine tells Ash I've already told you before. You can't run away me.jpg Golzine tells Ash good boy.jpg Golzine punches Ash in the face.jpg Golzine kisses Ash.jpg Golzine kicks Ash in the face with his foot.jpg Golzine tells Eiji I'm Golzine. I am the owner of your best friend, Ash.jpg Golzine tells Ash so beautiful....jpg Golzine tells Ash let us now take you to the show venue.jpg Golzine tells Arthur we're going to show this to Ash.jpg Arthur tells himself Papa Dino. You're acting as the road guide for these monsters, huh.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung it is impossible to control every last one of your men.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung he can't see, so he's a bit worked up.jpg Golzine tells Yut-Lung from now on, I ask that you leave him to us.jpg Golzine tells Eiji are you that good a shot.jpg Opening (OP) Ending (ED) Episode 1 Speaking with Ash.jpg Episode 2 Episode 2 - 135.jpg Episode 3 Episode 5 Four hours to broadcast promotion.png Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 At the airport.jpg Episode 13 Episode 15 Episode 16 Episode 17 Episode 18 Episode 19 Episode 20 Episode 21 Episode 22 Episode 23 Episode 24 Golzine smiles at Ash.jpg Golzine holds a gun.jpg Golzine begins to fall into the fire.jpg Ash and Golzine stare at each other.jpg Golzine breathes heavily.jpg Golzine tells Foxx do you realize who you're facing.jpg Foxx tells Golzine time for you to finally get some rest, Monsieur.jpg Manga Gallery Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Image Galleries